Christmastime Love
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Sparky and Timmy have finally begun to accept the fact their love that they once thought was just innocent friendship had developed into something more. With Christmas approaching, Sparky decides to seal the deal with the boy and show him that he meant it when he said he loved him more than anything. Christmastime request fic for my dear BeastlyBat93!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Before I begin, per usual, some quick housecleaning:**

 **This is going to be an animal x human story. I know there are people out there who do not like that kind of thing, and believe it or not, I'm one of them as well. Which leads me into the next thing- this is a request holiday fic for a very dear friend of mine, BeastlyBat93. He is the ONLY reason I ever ventured into this type of storytelling, because I normally never write these, and he will be the only person I will ever do these types of requests for- he gave me so many good ideas that made it far easier for me to write it. Thank you again, BeastlyBat93, and I truly hope you enjoy!**

 **That being said, I really don't want to hear anything about it being "disgusting" or "unholy" or anything of the sort. It's my dear friend's personal preference, and as he said, its fanfiction- anything goes. If you don't like it, then PLEASE do not leave me a review telling me how much you hate it. It's really not for you, its for him to enjoy for the holidays, as well as enjoy his favorite pairing. If you enjoy it, then please leave me your thoughts on it. I always appreciate it.**

 **I think that's all the cleaning I needed to do, so without further ado, enjoy BeastlyBat93! And everyone else, too!**

* * *

 **Christmastime Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Ever since the conversation that made poor Timmy almost wet his pants, he and Sparky have had lots of time spent together. They never left one another's side, and even with Cosmo and Wanda present when Sparky physically couldn't be, it never stopped the young boy from thinking about his favorite mutt, sometimes in ways that would make people question his mental state.

Timmy didn't care to explain to his best friends anything he had in his head, even when they asked. What was he to say? 'Oh, I'm in love with my fairy god dog, and he loved me back and I think I'll wish for us to be married one day?' Yeah, that would go over SO well.

Not even his own fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, managed to clue in how Timmy felt about Sparky. Timmy decided that was for the best- Wanda meant well, and she would be very supportive, but sometimes she tended to do stuff that drove Sparky insane, and he didn't want his fairy god dog going away for attempted fairy murder.

Vicky had a clue that something wasn't right between owner and dog, but the one and only time she tried to torture answers from the boy did NOT end well for her... Timmy smirked as he recalled Sparky lunging after her, chasing her for miles, even scoring two bites out of her leg before he made certain she would never stick her nose in their business ever again. Vicky kept her distance ever since, the malice growing stronger. Sparky often growled at her or lunged at her whenever Timmy felt threatened by her, so he didn't have to worry about her manic self trying anything funny- besides, no one would believe a word she said, so he was fine.

With no one to really talk to and explain his feelings to, Timmy kept his thoughts to himself. No one, save for Mr. Crocker, really suspected much from him, and that was just fine. Timmy had a very fluffy, very affectionate, and all his mutt to dote on when he got home.

When perfect Mary-Sue Chloe Carmichel entered the picture and Timmy was "forced" to share his godparents, his annoyance at the girl quickly disappeared as he still had Sparky to love him through thick and thin. It made missing Cosmo and Wanda much easier, and soon, he barely thought about them.

Months went by. Soon, December hit, and with December came loads of snow, enough to cancel schools in most places (of course, perfect princess Chloe just HAD to make a wish to keep Dimmsdale safe from the storm, so school was still on for the kids in town.) Timmy could have cared less- with each cold, snowy day that passed, he and Sparky had a LOT of time to get to know more about each other, and the ten year old began to realize there were feelings about his crazy fairy dog he couldn't ignore any more.

He was truly in love with Sparky, and Sparky made that very clear he loved him more than anything one night when they shared their first real passionate kiss, something Timmy took days to wrap his brain around.

Sure, he loved Sparky- he loved being around him, he loved the time they spent together, he loved just snuggling with him when they played games and came up with ways to keep Vicky and Chloe far, far away from them. But the kiss they shared, over a small plate of spaghetti and meatballs that Timmy's mother actually made correctly, with just the right amount of sauce, made Timmy wonder if there was more 'love' in the love he had for Sparky than he had thought.

He finally decided he didn't care. He would kiss Sparky every day if it meant they could stay together forever. He didn't want to let him go, not once, not ever. And he was grateful he didn't have to share Sparky's heart with that bratty, oh-so-perfect princess Chloe. Sparky was all his, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Two weeks before Christmas, Chloe decided she wanted to throw a Christmas party at her house. Using the power of Cosmo and Wanda, she had the most elaborate party set up in the entire neighborhood. Décor, party favors, music, food, it was all to her perfection.

"C'mon, Timmy! I know its Chloe- trust me, it's seriously gross- but there's FOOD!" Sparky had shouted excitedly as he bounced around in the air. Timmy hadn't been too excited about going, and didn't want to go to show this perfect little angel more glory she didn't deserve. But Sparky had begged, puppy-eyed and make out sessions and all, and Timmy's body and heart melted as he finally agreed- for the sake of his sweet mutt lover, only because of him.

So here they were, enjoying the music and all the food Sparky could shove in his mouth- he didn't really care if Chloe knew about him at that point, because he would bite her head clean off if she tried to get between his mate and him- so he floated and flew happily all over the place, quickly becoming the life of the party.

Timmy stared lovingly at him, unable to comprehend how a lonely, bullied boy like him finally got someone who not only loved him back, but understood him, cared more about his heart than anyone, and protected him something fierce. It blew his mind every waking moment of the day.

"HEYYYY! Timmy, come on, dance with me!" Sparky yelled as he poofed his way over to his lover. He grabbed his hands and pulled him close to his chest as he spun around and around. Timmy's face turned tomato red, and he tried to hide it.

"Sparkyyy! Come on, this is embarrassing!" Timmy hissed. "And what if others find out?!"

"Find out what? That you LUVVVV me?" Sparky drawled loudly, licking Timmy's cheeks as the music came to an end. "So what? Let them find out how much I care about the bestest boy in the universe! That shouldn't stop us!"

Timmy smiled sheepishly at the compliment- Sparky never did miss a moment to show off his love for him, that was for sure. Once the song ended, Sparky poofed both him and Timmy to the quietest spot he could find in the over sized house. He set Timmy down and motioned for him to stand with him as he gazed at the clear night sky.

"Sheesh, should have brought my coat! It's freezing out here!" Timmy shivered as he pressed himself into Sparky's side. "Your fur always keeps me warm, you know that?"

Sparky laughed and hugged his mate close, licking the heck out of the boy. Timmy couldn't wiggle away if he wanted to, and laughed until he couldn't breathe- Sparky's tongue had a mostly smooth texture against his skin, and by the fairies, he drooled like a manic! Timmy wiped excess drool off his face as Sparky finally let up the licking fest.

"Ohhh, eww!" Timmy exclaimed playfully. "Were you trying to drown me in your drool, crazy mutt?"

Sparky shrugged before he wiped some of the drool himself and caught himself staring at Timmy, into his large, bright blue eyes. He carefully fixed the boy's soft brunette hair and sighed softly.

"You know, I think I really am the luckiest pup in the world." Sparky suddenly whispered lovingly, his paw moving to caress Timmy's cheek. Timmy smiled softly at him, wiping a missed drool spot off Sparky's right cheek.

"And I think I'm the luckiest boy in the world, to finally have someone like you with me." he whispered back. "I love you, Sparky. I truly, truly do."

Sparky leaned in close, tightening his hold around the smaller boy's waist. Timmy's fingers interwove in Sparky's soft fur as his lips firmly pressed to his, sealing the fact that Timmy would always be his, and he would love on him as much as possible.

The kiss was soft, full of love and passion, just like Timmy had always thought it would be. He let a small moan escape him as he followed Sparky's lead, parting his lips open to let the fairy dog's tongue slide carefully inside. Timmy wasn't certain if he was doing the right thing, making out this much with an animal, HIS fairy animal, no less. It did bring to mind the possibly of Jorgen finding out about their love, but that was quickly pushed to the side as Sparky held him impossibly closer to his chest, enough that they could feel the other's heart beating.

 _'Something about this, about him... it feels right. Well, it always did feel right- he was always able to fit so perfectly into my heart. But this kiss, this feels different. This feels like we belonged together for a long time...'_ Timmy thought to himself as they finally parted to catch their breath. Sparky's cheeks were flushed, as was Timmy's.

"So what did you think of that?" Sparky asked, licking Timmy's cheek once more. "Did it meet all your thoughts of me?"

Timmy could only nod, his lips still tingling from their make out session to actually speak. Sparky grinned and hugged Timmy tight, with Timmy sinking into the embrace, his head still spinning a mile a minute. _'That was definitely different! I feel like... we've gotten closer, somehow. And my body, why does it feel like I'm on fire? Is that normal? I wonder if Sparky feels like that under all his fur...'_

"Oh, Timmy? When we get home, I have a gift I really want to give you. It's super early, but I think it's about time I showed it to you." Sparky whispered in Timmy's ear. Timmy closed his eyes, mumbling something as he relaxed in Sparky's warm embrace.

 _'A gift... for me? I wonder what it could be? And why give it to me this soon? It's two weeks away from Christmas! Well, I guess I'll find out when we get home.'_

* * *

 **And, believe it or not, this chapter is done! Yes, I said chapter.**

 **So I was toying with this for about a week, and I had originally written it to be a one shot. But as I looked it over, I realized I didn't like the flow of the story- it seemed like I'd rushed the whole thing, and it was annoying me. So I decided to take a chance and split it into two parts. I'm re-editing the other half of the older one shot version, so that should be up and complete by tomorrow, just in time as I will not be near my computer for New Years.**

 **To BeastlyBat93 (I still refer to you as Ravonic, if that's okay)- I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I will admit, it was kind of fun working on this request! The second and last chapter will have much more snuggles, presents and love for you to enjoy!**

 **To all others, please let me know what you think of this first part. Again, no flames and please, no childish behavior.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here is the conclusion to this little request project.**

 **BeatlyBat93, I hope you enjoy! Happy New Years to you! :D To everyone else, enjoy the rest of 2018 and I'll see you in 2019!**

* * *

 **Christmastime Love**

 **Chapter 2**

When the party finally died down, Timmy and Sparky were no where to be found. The couple had ended up staying on the balcony, enjoying the cold air and each other's loving embrace before Sparky felt Timmy growing heavy in his arms and decided to take him home.

As he laid him down, Sparky caught himself staring at the sleeping brunette, gently covering him with his blanket and brushing his strands back from his face. He was excited as he turned and retrieved what appeared to be a very thick, bright white photo album with gold trim and lettering.

"I can't wait to show you, but maybe I should wait until you've waken, my Timmy." Sparky whispered to himself as he set the gift just out of reach. He climbed into bed with Timmy, covering him and planting a kiss on his forehead before he closed his eyes and drifted off to Dreamland.

 _'Stars, I love you so, so much...'_

* * *

The next day seemed pretty lively with talk of the party the night before. Chloe, as usual, was the highlight of the town, and everyone once again lavished over the spoiled brat and chatted non stop about her grand scale Christmas party.

All except for one child, who was off behind the school with his favorite lover and fairy dog. Timmy didn't really have to do much sneaking around to meet up with Sparky, and the fact that Cosmo and Wanda were completely occupied with Chloe's wish granting meant that Timmy could have some alone time with Sparky, which was what he was doing now.

Nothing crazy, Timmy liked to think as he enjoyed the second deep kiss he'd received from the mutt. They were almost three minutes in this time, and neither looked to want to break it no time soon. Timmy didn't mind- he wanted to use as much of his time as he possibly could to get to know Sparky more. Plus, it didn't help he was still very curious as to what the gift that Sparky got him was.

"Mmmhmmm…" Timmy moaned as he finally tapped Sparky's arms, slowly and begrudgingly pulling away from him to catch his breath. Sparky giggled and hugged Timmy tightly as Timmy panted, still trying to wrap his mind about everything that happened over the past 24 hours.

"That... that was something else, Sparky..." the young boy said with a smile. He lifted his head to look at his lover's eyes, smiling at him despite the tingling in his lips. "I think I can get used to that, that's for sure."

Sparky pressed his lips to Timmy's nose, cheek and forehead. "Really? You love that?" he breathed.

Timmy just nodded, settling into his arms. "Guess the school's still freaking out over that stupid party, huh." Timmy sighed. "It was just one stupid party, and she used fairy magic... too bad no one would know about it."

At the mention of it, Sparky growled lowly. "Don't speak about her. She's no one important, not to us." He smiled down at Timmy and kissed him softly yet again on his swollen lips.

"You're all that matters, you know that, right?" Sparky giggled against the softness of his lover's mouth. "You're all that matters to me."

"I know. Annnnd that's why I wanted to ask you..." Timmy put on the most innocent, wide eyed, adorable eyed look he could muster. "Could you tell me about my surprise gift? Pleeeeeeeeaasssssee?"

Sparky made a mischievous look and tapped his chin. "Hmmmm? You said you want to see _what_ now?" he grinned, his paws moving to press on Timmy's back. Timmy's eyes widened a margin as he realized what was about to happen, and had to fight himself from laughing.

"Come on, Sparkyyy! You said you would show meeee!" he playfully whined, stifling his laughter as he felt paws wiggling on his bare skin. Sparky was getting more mischievous by the second, getting slowly calculating with his tickling.

"Nope, I don't remember saying any such thing to you, my love!" Sparky laughed. He increased the tickling just a little more, enough to keep Timmy smiling but not breaking down into a full blown giggle feast. "Are you SURE I said that? Hmmmm?"

Timmy and Sparky spent the next few minutes giggling, smiling and occasionally kissing one another as they finished up spending time together. Then the school bell rang, and as much as it hurt poor Sparky to have to leave his love, he knew Timmy had to at least semi-pretend to be in class.

Timmy stood up, adjusting his shirt and hat. "I'll see you later, and I want to see that gift, darn it!" he added with a light hearted stomp and wink.

Sparky planted one last soft kiss on Timmy's lips before he turned around and geared up to listen to the god parents yammering about Chloe. As he did, Timmy's face suddenly turned red and his heart froze.

 _'Am I going crazy, or am I finding Sparky's butt... attractive? Seriously, I'm finding his butt attractive!'_ he thought as he dazedly walked back to class, his head spinning with the newest revelation. He was so out of it, he failed to hear Crocker's newest threat of failing Timmy for who knew what reason, or Chloe's annoying banter about "making sure he passed his classes so he could grow up to do something great with his life."

All he thought about was his lover's furry doggy butt, and how much he'd love to snuggle it to death. _'Ohhhh man, that is SO weird! And why does my body feel so... hot when I think about it?'_

* * *

That night, Timmy nervously headed to Dimmsdale Park, wearing the most adorable suit- a nice black and white tux with pin adornments, including his hat. He adjusted his bow tie as he walked through the park threshold, heading for the meeting spot where Sparky asked him to meet him earlier.

 ** _'Hey my love,_**

 ** _Listen. I want to show you your early gift, but I want the setting to be just right. Would you meet me at Dimmsdale Park? And put on this suit- you look so cute when you're blushing in it!_**

 ** _… don't ask me how I know about that. I might have dreamed about it... tee hee!_**

 ** _-Sparky'_**

When he arrived at the highest peak of the park, he noticed his new furry lover sitting near what appeared to be a table, complete with a huge plate of pasta, lit candles and two glasses of juice. Timmy's heart stopped as he knew instantly what Sparky was trying to do, and it made him hurry to him as fast as he could.

"N-No way... oh, Sparky..." Timmy breathed, his heart beating a mile a minute. Sparky himself looked amazing- his hair slicked back into a neat do, his pink bow tie to match Timmy's, and his very clean white tux jacket top.

"W-What's all this for? It's not Christmas yet, Sparky." Timmy couldn't seem to talk above a whisper, it was all so sweet it almost overwhelming. Sparky giggled and flew over to him, picking him up and kissing him deeply.

"Because it was one of the best moments of my life, you silly boy." Sparky said, ever so lovingly as he brought Timmy over to the table. "That pasta was delicious, don't get me wrong, but it was because I knew at that moment I wanted to be with you and no one but you... that's what made it so special to me."

Timmy looked around in awe- it was starting to lightly flurry around them, but it didn't feel cold at all. "Oh, Sparky... I-I don't know what to say..."

Sparky chuckled, setting him down. He waved his wand, and the table cleared itself off. In its place was a large, white photo album. Timmy knew what it was- it was a wedding album. He'd seen his parent's version a few years ago, on their anniversary. "Sparky?" Timmy wondered as he stared at the large print. It said, clear as day:

 _'Sparky and Timmy_

 _Once misunderstood and alone,_

 _Now intertwined for all eternity.'_

Sparky nudged him. "Go on, open it."

Timmy carefully opened the cover, and almost fell out laughing. The first photo wasn't of that pasta eating moment- in fact, it was the time Mr. Crocker tried to, once again, expose Timmy's fairies, and Sparky nearly incinerated the man's house... and destroyed his car, all while Timmy ran away, laughing. Sparky licked his cheek as Timmy started giggling.

"I still love that day. Crocker definitely had it coming, trying to expose you like that!" he huffed playfully. "Still don't feel bad about it at all!"

"Well, we DID destroy his garage where he kept his fairy hunting gear... yeah, you're right. He had it coming for sure!" Timmy flipped to the next page, and froze for a moment.

That photo was of Sparky, who was a little smaller, hugging Timmy nearly to death, licking his face in thanks. They were both sopping wet. "Sparky... you... you kept this memory, too?"

The fairy dog hummed yes, snuggling close with his mate. "Of course I did." he answered softly. "I know I'm eternal, but... water scared the crud out of me, especially that day. You didn't have to save me, but you risked your life and did it anyway. I can never forget someone so selfless... and I can't thank you enough because of it."

Timmy wiped his eyes. _'The day you almost broke that immortality... the day I realized that I didn't want to lose you, Sparky.'_

Sparky kissed Timmy's cheek and flipped the next page, not wanting to ruin the moment. This time, Timmy had to smile- it wasn't just one photo, but a collage of all the times Sparky stood up to Vicky for him- and did some serious damage as well.

"Darn crazy witch... she does scare the crud out of me, too, you know." Sparky said, shuddering at the flashbacks. "But she kept hurting you and she could not get away with that!"

"She's insane, and my parents are so stupid they keep leaving me alone with her! Like, how many bruises do I need to get to show them she's crazy?!" Timmy snapped. Then he glanced up at Sparky and lightly kissed his bottom lip.

"You were really my saving grace, you silly mutt." Timmy smiled. "Even if I had to keep wishing her back together again..."

"Eh, I dunno." Sparky shrugged. "You could just leave her in pieces... far, FAR underground..."

"That's murder, Sparky. We've gone over this."

"Still, just a thought. Chloe can join her, too."

Timmy shook his head as he turned to the final page, and paused. This page was blank without a photo, but instead had a heart shaped frame with a small plague underneath. Timmy gently ran his fingers over it.

"Timmy... and Sparky. Forever as one..." he read. He looked up at Sparky, who was looking back at him with a mix of hopeful and worry. Timmy turned back to the page, then suddenly closed the album and set it aside. He got up from Sparky's lap, his face almost blank, and turned to face him.

"Sparky... listen to me. I need to tell you something." he said, his voice serious. Sparky gulped and sat up at attention.

 _'You stupid, stupid mutt! You came on too strong! He's only ten, he probably wants to banish you back to the Fairy World, he-'_

Timmy held out his hand, smiling a little. "I'm only ten, so I don't know if it's my body talking or my head or whatever. But what I do know, all those kisses we've shared, all the adventures we've gone on... I'd never want to change that for anything. I wouldn't want to lose YOU to anyone, dog or human. You're really special to me, Sparky."

Sparky couldn't move. He just sat there, listening to every heartfelt word. "It took me a long while to figure out why I would fall in love with a dog, of all creatures. Then this happened and it hit me. Its because I'm not the average kid that no one would understand anymore. YOU understood me, YOU listen to me, never once judging me. YOU brought fun, excitement, happiness to my life. I feel... safe around you. And I want to continue to feel that way."

Stepping closer to him, Timmy wrapped his arms about Sparky's furry waist, his fingers clinging onto his fur. "When I finally turn 18, Sparky... when the world will finally learn to accept love in all forms... that last page will have a photo of us. Married. Because I feel like... you're my soulmate, Sparky."

He smiled up at him, innocent and child like, and Sparky's heart melted all over again. "I love you so much. I want you to have my heart, my body, and my soul, you crazy, lovable mutt. And I want to have yours."

Sparky couldn't contain it any longer. He suddenly exploded into fireworks, the phrase 'I LOVE TIMMY TURNER' forming as Sparky shot all over the place, howling like a mad dog. Timmy laughed, making a new mental image of the beautiful fireworks display as Sparky finally calmed down and drifted back to him. When he looked at Timmy again, he felt the words the boy spoke deep in his heart.

"Timmy, I love you, too! I love you, I love being with you, and you have NO idea how happy you just made me saying you'd marry me already!" Sparky exclaimed as he kissed the boy all over his face.

"A-Ahhh! Oh jeez, S-Sparky!" Timmy half laughed, half sputtered. "Not the drool again!"

Once Sparky calmed down, and Timmy dried his face, he looked up at the fireworks and smiled. "The fireworks are really awesome, Sparky. Still can't figure out how you did it."

Sparky looked at him and grinned. "Cause I'm awesome!"

Timmy rested against him, and the pair admired the fireworks for a few minutes. "Hey, Sparky?"

"Hmmm?"

"We never got to eat the pasta, did we?"

Sparky shrugged before he cupped Timmy's face in his paw and pulled him close. "We don't need the pasta for this, Timmy." he whispered as he took Timmy's lips into his. Timmy relaxed, almost sinking into the embrace once again as he returned the kiss.

Above the couple, the fireworks slowly began to shift. It created a large heart in Christmas green, red and gold, with Sparky and Timmy's faces right in the middle, sharing a kiss as they were right that second. Timmy broke the kiss to get one last thing off his chest.

"Sparky... something's been feeling funny in the pit of my stomach when you kiss me." he breathed. "Its because of you, isn't it."

Grinned rather mischievously, Sparky simply nodded and kissed the boy again, harder. "Wait until Christmas Day, Timmy." he growled. "I'll be showing you exactly what that feeling is."

Timmy knew what sex was. As he continued to kiss Sparky, feeling the heat rising in his body yet again, he pressed himself to him and demanded more from his doggy lover. "I know what it is, silly mutt." Timmy whispered, his voice suddenly husky for a young kid his age. "I'm just curious-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Sparky demanded, pushing Timmy down to the ground. Timmy happily obliged, although he realized he would have to properly explain to Sparky that his young virgin body needed a bit of 'training' before the big night.

 _'I've got almost two weeks. We'll have all the time to prepare to make this Christmas the best yet.'_

"I love you, so, so much, Timmy Turner." Sparky breathed as he made his way to Timmy's neck. Timmy sighed in bliss- yeah, he definily made the right call. Sparky was his true soulmate, and this proved it.

"I love you too, Sparky. More than anyone and anything in this world." Timmy giggled as Sparky's tongue ran across his neck. He wrapped his arms within his fur and pulled him close, leaving kisses along his furry face and jawline. "Merry Christmas, you crazy mutt."

* * *

 **And complete!**

 **So just a bit of explanation- I'm not really too comfortable writing sexual scenes with an underage child and an immortal fairy dog. I can deal with them as a couple, and I can most certainly write fluff about them, but getting to the point where they actually physically do the deed, that's going to take a moment for me, personally.**

 **However, I did enjoy writing about them kissing and learning more about one another- somehow, it made sense to me as I wrote/edited this story, so if my dear BeastlyBat 93 enjoyed this (again, the man is talented at actual smut, so if you're looking for that, hop over to his stories for enjoyment!), I'll keep writing to build up my comfortable level until I feel I can write smut that is as good as his.**

 **Long story short, this particular pairing is starting to rub off on me. I don't know when I'll write about them again, but I'm not too opposed to the idea of them as much as I once was.**

 **Anyways, housecleaning aside, let me know what you think! Once again, Happy New Year to all! *hugs BeastlyBat93 tightly as he spews more confetti around us***

 **Until next time!**


End file.
